Lifetime Dues
by Adevlo. D
Summary: So he smiles a genuine smile because he was happy that this man before him who has been plagued with such horrible tragedies the minute he could breathe had been granted with a second chance. !Takes place after Chapter 699 and 700!


**A/N: **Wellllll….yeah. My mind wanders so here's this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the image shown above.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), explicit sexual content, nudity, Mpreg

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Obito Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:**_So he smiles a genuine smile because he was happy that this man before him who has been plagued with such horrible tragedies the minute he could breathe had been granted with a second chance. Takes place after Chapter 699 and 700!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lifetime Dues<strong>

Nobody really knew what to expect of the outcome from the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and despite Naruto's prominent optimism of even the worst situations, it was he who still couldn't really grasp the gravity of his last minute decisions whilst in the midst of battle.

But when he finally comes face to face with the most important verdict of them all (Sasuke had always been his life goal), he finds himself learning how to breathe all over again.

Onyx eyes of abysmal darkness, fatigued with life's uncounted cruelty all because of one particular man's twisted sense of peace, stares back at him with just the faintest upturn of pale lips.

"Naruto…" the man breathes and in that moment Naruto knows he is caught, with no hopes of ever turning back. Not that he really had any intentions of leaving to begin with.

So he smiles a genuine smile because he is happy that this man before him who has been plagued with such horrible tragedies the minute he could breathe has been granted with a second chance. And despite his own terrible upbringing, Naruto can't be happier because in the end it has led him to become a beacon of hope and a promise of change for everyone, something the man had desperately needed and most definitely deserves more than anybody else.

"Obito." He beams and the man visibly relaxes in his hospital bed and beckons him over with a gentle usher of his hand and Naruto doesn't hesitate. Bare feet pad along the white tiles, the squeaky wheeling of his IV drip rolling along with him because heavy days of bloody war and saving the earth from possible doom could severely dehydrate even the strongest of humans.

His once honey complexion is an insipid bronzed color from severe blood loss and he can still feel the dull and surreal emptiness of where his right arm used to be, but Obito is not phased in the slightest as he gathers the smaller man into his arms and holds on gently but no less firmly. So they lay in their noticeable imperfections – one forever scarred and the other missing a part – to embrace the love they have so tragically been deprived of.

And as Naruto lay in the comfort of the man he has felt within the very depths of his soul and in the deepest chambers of his heart, he lets himself rely on the person who had wanted nothing more than to destroy him and his beliefs not even two weeks ago, rather than letting others rely on him. Just this once.

Obito is frail and weak against his debilitated body but his sheer strength and preservation still thrums deep within him and Naruto feels the steady beat of the man's once dark heart against his ear and it reminds him that they are here and they are alive and they are very much breathing.

They say nothing for the longest time. Rather, choosing that moment to bask in each other's presence because reassurance is what they need and as they lay in an entanglement of limbs and listen to their inhales and exhales of breath that was all they could feel. Reassurance.

That was how Kakashi found them later on and with a small smile of his own he left them alone.

…

…

…

"…Well, I'll be honest with you. Under normal circumstances, you'd be imprisoned for life, but the only reason you've been pardoned is because of your assistance in undoing the _Muge-Tsukuyomi Jutsu_. Try not to forget, however, that all this is thanks to Naruto. I mean, he is the hero of this war and well…I did put in a few comments as the Sixth Hokage." Kakashi breathes, pewter eyes directly on the young man standing before him.

The looming gates behind Kakashi were the only thing Sasuke could really focus on, though. There was an anxiousness in him that fluttered in his chest and caused an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he knew that he had to go. He had to know what the world was like after all these sacrifices. To see if Naruto's dream was honestly in the stages of fruition meant more to him than anything else.

"So take it easy and don't go crazy on me again…it'll be my head they'll take this time." The last part was said lightheartedly, but Sasuke knows the man is being serious. One more mistake and Kakashi's decision would be viewed as unwise and Naruto's Will as an ultimate failure.

Sasuke licks his lips, "Yeah…sorry."

Beside Kakashi Sakura fidgets, her eyes downcast and refusing to meet his impenetrable gaze. "You're leaving already? Tsunade-sama's just about to complete your prosthetic hand from Hashirama-sama's cells…" she visibly swallowed and finally met his gaze with a hopeful one of her own.

Sasuke sighs, struggling with his words, "I…I need to see it for myself. How the world looks." He stares off into the distance, noting the new addition of Kakashi's face that has been carved onto the Stone Monument. He averts his eyes, wanting more than anything to see someone else's face on there. Someone whom hadn't bothered to see him off. Not that he believed he deserved it, but it still would have been nice.

"All those things I've overlooked, I have a feeling I'd be able to see them better now…and if I miss this chance…I don't think another will come." Again, his eyes drift passed the gates in search of a familiar head of blond hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. He quickly adjusts them, looking down at his once pink-haired teammate.

"Plus, there's a few things that have been bothering me." It was true, but she doesn't know what exactly it is. Her face is a few shades redder than he had remembered it to be and she glances down nervously, twiddling her thumbs into the fabric of her shirt.

"What…if I told you…that I'd like to come…too?"

There was a heavy silence that accompanies her outlandish question. Kakashi doesn't seem surprised and the man that has been standing quietly beside them until then gives a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke waits patiently for the girl to meet his eyes before speaking, his voice deep with understanding and acknowledgement, "It's my road to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins."

Her head lowers again, "Nothing to do…you say?"

His lips quirk upwards momentarily before going back to his usual stoic façade. He raises a hand and she sees the movement, her head lifting in hopeless romanticism.

Only for her forehead to be bluntly struck.

"I'll see you soon." He concedes with the faintest of smiles and she blushes hotly. Deeming the potential situation successfully averted, he turned to the man who has taken steps toward him.

"Be safe, brat. Come home soon." Sasuke decidedly ignores the comment simply for the fact that it meant the man was slowly but surely reverting back to the semblance of his old personality. There was no question in his mind of who exactly had helped in the process.

"Of course…Obito."

The man smiles and Sasuke nods, turning on his heel with the determination to experience all the world has to offer that he'd ignored while in his blinding pursuit for revenge. He ignores the slight disappointment he feels at not parting from the infamous smile that had always stubbornly accompanied him in the darkness.

The feeling doesn't last long though when a head of familiar sunshine hair steps from out of the woods, casually leaning against the trees as if it was any other day. There was a swell of guilt lodged in his throat at seeing the loose flap of the coat the blond man was wearing, knowing full well that it was out of his stupidity that Naruto is missing such a crucial part of his body.

Twin hues of cerulean sparkle under the summer sun, the clear sky not quite matching the brilliant blue irises of Naruto's eyes. In that instant, Sasuke hesitates to leave. But only for a moment.

"Huh…I didn't think you'd come…" he confesses, but Naruto remains expressionless, only choosing to shift slightly. He outstretches his good arm and Sasuke's eyes widen just a fraction.

"…Again with these things."

Their gazes don't let up even as Naruto comes to stand directly in front of him.

"Here…I'm returning this." The blond states just as Sasuke reaches out. Pewter eyes hold him for moment and Naruto doesn't back down, eyes as focused and as determined as they've always been ever since Sasuke can remember.

He grunts in response, "I'll keep this until we really settle things between us."

The pad of his thumb feels cool against the precious metal and he eyes the scar running across the Leaf emblem. Maybe, with time, the identical scar across his heart might just heal.

"Till next time, bastard…" Naruto breathes and with one last lingering gaze, he parts. His steps are languid and calmer than Sasuke has ever noted them to be. The tension in the man's shoulders visibly relaxes and Sasuke can only watch as the tan fingers poking from out of the sleeve eventually intertwine with the pale ones of Obito, their identical smiles uncanny in a sense.

With one wayward glance, Sasuke continues on his way. Heart heavy but spirit freer than he has ever remembered it to be.

…

…

…

"Scream for me…_Hokage-sama._"

"_Aaagghh!_"

Sweat trickles down the rosy and humid skin of Obito's muscular back. Blunt nails dig into the creamy flesh covering his broad shoulders, half-crescent shapes forming deep within the pigments of his skin. Iridescent light streams in from the sole window of the (_their_) bedroom illuminating their intermingled bodies twisted within the bed-sheets. The flimsy fabric doing absolutely nothing to hide their naked forms heavy with arousal and flushed with raw desire.

Heavy pants and sultry moans fill the night air, the sound of skin firmly slapping against skin being the only encouragement the older of the two needed to force himself in _deeper_. To at least be able to satiate the hungry beast within him to _want_, to _claim_, to _love_.

Hot breath fans across a tan ear, the mouth eventually lurching down enough to catch a lobe between a pair of white teeth. Naruto moans, his thighs spreading wider but legs wrapping tighter around the other's man's waist, sinking the cock inside him even deeper.

He practically chokes on his own spit as a guttural moan escapes his lips, eyes wide and head thrown back. Sunshine locks are spread about his head on the surface of their white sheets and the alluring sight captivates Obito. Tilting his head he trails his lips along the outstretched tan column.

Their rhythm is steady but doesn't lack in their passion. With his non-bandaged arm Naruto brings up his hand to lay it flush against Obito's partially scarred face, trailing his nimble fingers down the contours of the ridged and leathery skin.

They gaze at each other, eyes reflecting nothing but love and the underlying pain of what brought them to each other. It hurt to love someone so much but they both wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're so fucking _beautiful_." Naruto whispers, the same hand going to entangle a mess of inky black longs in the space of his fingers. Their mouths clash in frenzied desire, lips melding with lips and tongues dancing in a shift of mouths.

In a bout of overwhelming lust, strong, course hands roam over sun-kissed skin, starting from tight, round mounds of flesh, down powerful thighs, and finally stopping to knead sinewy calves. Naruto groans into their lip-lock, a thin string of saliva dribbling down his chin from the feverish clash of their kiss. The hands were doing wonders on him and he does not bother to complain when they unlock his ankles to rest the backs of his legs on wide shoulders.

The cock inside him is literally pushing balls-deep inside his aching hole. Naruto writhes and mewls, his bandaged arm unable to do anything but lash out and clench the sheets for dear life.

"I should be telling you that, _Hokage-sama_." He smirks, eyes twinkling with unbidden pride despite his teasing because Naruto has finally achieved his dream, _their_ dream, and made the impossible, possible, with his headstrong charisma and Will of Fire that burns deep within him, _them_, because they are one sole being right now and one even outside the bed.

His lover, panting and sweating beneath him, manages a small smile but it is cut short when a throaty moan rips past his cherry bruised lips.

"_Obito_." Naruto gasps and Obito's breath hitches, hands gripping hips to drill his angry red and profusely leaking cock with more force than before. There is a squelching noise, one that arouses both of them further and has Obito jerking his hips faster, sporadically.

Sweat drips down his face, bottom lip worried between his teeth as he lowers his head, their noses almost brushing and their erratic breaths intermingling.

Naruto's legs are being stretched pleasantly so, body already used to accommodating to Obito's loving tendencies and in the midst of their love-making black dots suddenly appear in his vision, feeling his lover's rock hard length push forcefully against _that spot_. Naruto groans, eyes falling shut as his senses override with intense pleasure that makes his toes curl and stomach tighten and knuckles paper white.

A hand unexpectedly wraps around his neglected and leaking prick, the rough calluses of Obito's palm rubbing against the sensitive flesh wonderfully.

"Gods, Naruto." Obito grunts, feeling the delicious heat around his cock clamp down even more and practically smother him in forbidden pleasure and _fuck_ this should be illegal because this was going to be the death of him but _damn_ would that certainly be a way to go.

Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head, signaling his departure from their world and his arrival to Cloud Nine because _ohmygod_ Obito was fucking him so savagely but so lovingly and the hot cock inside him is hitting him just right and the hand around his dick is pumping him so irregularly that it hurt but it doesn't hurt as much as how he was about to break his back in half with how much he's arching off the bed but the pleasure is to great so he ignores it.

Fat tears roll down the sides of his face as he sobs because the painfully big sex inside of him is merciless and it's driving his sanity to the brinks of no return and maybe just maybe Naruto wants to fall.

And so he does.

A strangled cry of Obito's name rips through him as he comes undone before his lover in the only way he can and those smoldering black eyes watches every expression cross his face that he knows reflects in his eyes. His body involuntarily shivers and then slackens, the proof of his release warm and sticky on his stomach but it does nothing to deter Obito in his relentless pursuit to pillage and plunder whatever lucidity Naruto has left, in fact, it incites him further and the lean man spreads his own legs and raises himself to his haunches.

Naruto cries weakly, hands coming to push at his lover's shoulders in a desperate attempt to catch his breath but he is split in a dichotomy of wanting more and resting because his mind is exhausted and more than sated but his body is still thrumming and aroused.

Hands clasp his own jelly-like ones; fingers entangling with his and they push them back against the mattress. Obito lowers his head and buries his face against his sweaty neck, hips pulling back.

"I love you so much." He utters with such an intense emotion that Naruto can only scream when Obito pushes in again, cock still pulsing and angry. The pads of Obito's feet dig into the cushion and he's glad that Naruto is so flexible because he's practically bending the man's body in half, knees in line with his ears.

Fingers dig into the back of his hand. He grunts and repeats his ferocious thrust, never lacking in passion because how can he ever with such a passionate lover like Naruto. The sweltering and wet heat of Naruto clamps down on him and it takes all his willpower not to blow his lid.

In and out, in and out, the veiny skin of his cock scraping against the walls of Naruto's delicious body and it rips incoherencies from Naruto each time, eyes diluted and glazed with lust.

The building up of pressure in the pit of his stomach is close to bursting and he can feel his balls tighten almost painfully for release and so he does with one last thrust that has him reeling into another dimension that has nothing to do with his cursed _Sharingan_ and he releases his essence inside the man who has proven to be his everything and so much more.

His legs meet the mattress and his entire body is trembling, the lean legs on his shoulders falling down his sides to entangle with his own. He takes in a sharp breath, arms coming to wrap around Naruto's body and share a tender kiss.

A smooth hand comes up to the scarred portion of his face once more and he revels in the open-mouthed kisses that are splayed along his deformed skin.

They're smiles are still identical in that uncanny sense but Obito's eyes drift down and his hand comes up to splay along a taut stomach, the smallest, almost non-existent swell making his heart flutter. Naruto's own hand comes up to lay on his and with soft smiles and sparkling eyes they let out a content sigh.

And Obtio can't help but feel like this is exactly what peace feels like, and the slight rounding of Naruto's stomach is what hope undoubtedly looks like.

…

…

…

Sasuke can't really grasp the idea of Naruto being romantically involved with a distant relative of his, let alone accept the fact that the _man gave birth_. Everyone always said he was the Most Unpredictable Knuckle-Headed Ninja on earth but this was just ludicrous.

Except the evidence is standing right in front of him, eyes slightly identical, if not a shade paler, to the ones Naruto possesses, and the curls of black atop his head solid evidence that this…_boy_, belongs to Obito as well.

Sarada claims to not like him, and Sasuke somewhat agrees but not for the same reason because if he had known what Naruto was exactly capable of then this could have very well been _his_ child and not Obito's. An indescribable emotion wells up inside him, something akin to jealousy and maybe some anger but he can't tell because jealousy is an ugly emotion to admit to.

Bolt is the name of his current plight.

Uzumaki-Uchiha Boruto to be exact, because of course Naruto would never willingly give up the name he grew up with. The name that had people had scorned once upon a time and the name that is now in all the history books as the war hero who saved humanity.

He says nothing as he watches Sarada glare heatedly at Bolt, and it terrifies him that Sarada is unfortunately just like her mother because he notices the inklings of a crush that has formed in her heart and twinkles in her eyes. Now it is a fact that Uchihas are not prone to the Uzumaki affliction that comes in the shape of broken fragments from the skies that befall to eyes more powerful than the _Sharingan._

Bolt is pointedly ignoring her, instead opting to scoot closer to his father who is a kind of father to the entire village but will only ever be _his_ birth mother despite whatever Naruto argues with dad about how he's not a _damn woman_.

He looks up and catches his dad's amusing gaze, so he pouts which makes Obito ruffle his curly locks all the while chuckling.

Bolt admits that his family is a little strange because, like that scary girl Sarada, every other family he's met has one dad and one mom but he has _two_ dads and in his little mind he thinks he's all the more lucky because from what he's seen and heard from Shikadai mothers are troublesome and nag too much. So he blows a raspberry at Sarada and her equally scary dad who's been glowering the entire time.

Sakura giggles, hugging Sasuke closer to her body. Obito draws Naruto nearer because the love he is feeling in his heart at having a family to call his own is overwhelming him yet again so he shares some of it into Naruto's lips. He doesn't even care that he can see Sasuke's hand twitch for his katana because he has both peace and hope in his arms and he can actually touch them instead of always dreaming for them.

Obito smiles warmly, not needing his _Rinnegan_ to sense the two lives forming inside his lover. He's happy that Naruto is a _jinchuuriki_.

* * *

><p><strong>Unbeta'd<strong>

**A/N:** I can tell this is gonna get some bad reviews from some outraged people but for those of you who enjoyed be sure to comment!


End file.
